1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for wrapping an object with uncut negotiable bills of paper (or paper-like) currency and the package made thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various wrapping materials have been proposed for wrapping an object to form a package. In this respect, reference is made to the wrapping paper shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. D.72,252, D.76,978, D.82,542 and D.147,589.
Further, it has been proposed to provide a combined wrapper and catalog in U.S. Pat. No. 1,609,923.
However, heretofore, no one has proposed a method for wrapping a package in a sheet of uncut negotiable bills of paper or paper-like currency, such as uncut dollar bills, or a package so formed as described in greater detail hereinafter.